


【FF14|于桑】列车之狼（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *PWP，给阿部玲子太太的礼物。*通篇R18.





	【FF14|于桑】列车之狼（END）

“我觉得它能重新做回交通工具的可能性，比人死复生的可能性还要小。”

“拜托，于里昂热。那已经是负值的可能性了——那你还要用这套测量器吗？”

“可以收起来了。谢谢你。”

“你再不早点决定，等会天黑我真的没办法收了。”

桑克瑞德看了看他配合精灵从早晨就在中萨纳兰的列车行道上铺了将近一星里的仪器。

“——但回收的时候我还需要重新核对一次每台仪器上的表盘数字。”

桑克瑞德的干劲立刻被冲淡了：“那我先收脚架，这总可以吧。”

“好的。”

怪不得有时候要被那些年轻气盛的冒险者抱怨啊，桑克瑞德弯下腰去拆仪器脚架时半开玩笑地想，于里昂热决定要做什么大工程的时候真的很能使唤人。单纯铺设仪器他们不需要太长时间，难就难在于里昂热非常计较仪器脚架的高度和角度。

幸好现在已经是回收数据阶段，所有表盘上的数值都已固定，不会再因为脚架高度差别导致误差过大了。

只是一开始在脚架调节投入太多精力，桑克瑞德拆掉第一个脚架时居然有点心疼。

“这个表盘已经核对完了。请直接全部拆了吧。”

桑克瑞德又气又笑地回头：“喂喂喂……要不这样，你跟我说每台仪器核对数据要花多长时间，我跟你错开，这样我就不用断断续续地做事了。”

这下反倒是精灵觉得好奇，他从笔记本上抬起脸，护目镜倒映着夕阳：“断断续续？”

“你大概不知道站起来、弯下腰、站起来、弯下腰……做做停停有多难受吧。其实会比一口气做完更费力气。”

于里昂热又偏了偏头，夕阳在他护目镜上的倒映下的光更加亮了。

“……比较有体会。”

“是嘛？”

桑克瑞德总觉得精灵那句话语气有些奇怪，又一时说不上哪里有问题，只得继续弯着腰去捡仪器的零件。

捡着捡着，他猛然感到“真有哪里不对劲了”。

“呜哇……你不是要记录数据吗？先往前走啊？”他回头冲着从宣布这台仪器记录完毕以后就再也没挪过位置的精灵说。

但于里昂热只是继续歪着头。

“我希望你专心，不必太过关注我。这些仪器的零件很重要，少一个螺丝便不能挽回。”

“好吧好吧。”桑克瑞德对于里昂热的态度摸不着头脑，耸耸肩赶着太阳下山之前的余晖在地上摸来摸去地收拾，“不过这套系统很久不用了，你最好能给我一张……哇啊啊！”

他惊叫着跳起来迅速转身瞪着身后的于里昂热。

“你刚刚……”

于里昂热无辜地举着手：“它在我面前晃来晃去，我权当它是成熟的苹果，不过起兴一摸。”

“你……很危险好么。”

“我危险？”

“是你的动作，很危险啊！万一我掏刀子怎么办？”

“你不会的。你只会像刚刚那样，叫着不好，回头看我。”

桑克瑞德撇着嘴，不自觉地摸了摸自己才被精灵摸过的屁股：“你这种突然上脑的自信就非常危险。”

“愿闻其详？”

“咳咳。我会分心。”

“嗯嗯。”

“然后我们就没法在太阳落山之前完成这些。”

“嗯嗯。”

“你有没有好好听我说话……”

于里昂热认认真真地回答：“说句实话，以此时此地这条铁路为证……你刚才说了什么？”

“……你这家伙真是……赶紧去下一个记录点吧，不然我们今晚就得在这里过夜了。”

“在此处过夜有什么不好。”

桑克瑞德愣了下。

……不对吧……

“方才又着急又专心在做记录的人到底是谁啊。”

“除我无他。”

“那现在心怀鬼胎地耽误我给你收拾器材的又是谁啊。”

“除我无他。”

嘿。

桑克瑞德站直起来，瞥了眼悄咪咪地扶着山头回家的太阳。

“有时候连我也搞不清你在想什么了。”他走近精灵，扯着对方的领子，在太阳捂住脸的时候往于里昂热的下巴上咬了咬，而后贴近对方的嘴唇，“来吧……如果这是你想要的。”

“如果我说这不是呢……”

“你要是骗得过自己，那我信也无妨。”

他好像能够透过那双镜片捕捉精灵快要烧起来的目光。不，实际上也不必非得看透，因为他抓着于里昂热手臂的时候，那种掌心下血液都流得不安分的触感就说明了一切。

“不用这么……磨磨唧唧的。”桑克瑞德含着那双嘴唇，在上面舔了一下后低声说，“你只要说想……那我马上就能带你去我们该去的地方。”

亲吻很快变得黏腻起来。等他发现的时候精灵的手就黏在他的后颈揉来揉去，最后抓住他的辫子。

“要‘走到’旅馆？未免太远。”

“不用……不用……”

桑克瑞德一下子抽开自己，但因为于里昂热一直捏着他的发辫，这个动作让人族束发用的绳子被扯了下来。

“就在这里。”他晃晃脑袋让头发散开，顺手也摘掉于里昂热的兜帽，脚下往废弃在铁轨旁的送矿车厢上踹，“不会有人来的。”

桑克瑞德嘭地踢开车厢门，在他们摆放工具、午饭和包裹的垫子上点好以太灯。转头一看精灵仍杵在原地，桑克瑞德勾着恶劣的笑容跑了回去。

“对我们俩都好一点，来吧。”他不由拒绝纠缠着精灵的舌头，双手在对方后背上搓了一阵，往于里昂热的裤子上捏了一把。

他知道这捏的是一个开关。

所以他很顺利地将于里昂热按进车厢的椅子里，扭着胯部坐了上去。

“你那些不干净的念头都要从眼睛里漏出来了。”桑克瑞德低声说，扯开精灵的和自己的裤子，而后是上衣。

“那请你让它们停止这种泄露秘密的行为。”

“为什么呢？……不用回答了。你说什么就是什么。”桑克瑞德撕扯着精灵的领子，“可你的手也在做着跟你的脑子一样的事。”

“那请你让它们停止这种背叛我的行为。”

“好啊。”

男人把精灵停留在自己股缝之间的手拿走，背在精灵背后用衣服勒住。当他捂住于里昂热的双眼时，精灵全身上下只有鼓动的、开始发汗的胸膛和下身昂扬起来的性器在暴露他的需要了。

“那么这两个地方我就不能强人所难了，对吧。”桑克瑞德戳着于里昂热的胸口，将两人的性器叠在一起揉搓，又对于里昂热的那一边非常宽容，揉着揉着不忘勾起手指辗轧铃口的黏液，将那些黏液均匀地涂抹在柱身上，欣赏精灵为此仰起的下巴和脖子的线条，“那样我们在这里……就没有意义了。”

于里昂热似乎没有空说话，只是微微张着嘴喘气。这让桑克瑞德很有兴趣地去啄那两片在极少数情况下才显得无助的嘴唇，又变成了交互唾液的舔舐，再随着手上搓弄的动作换成舌尖互相追逐。

他对自己的吻技有十足的自信，既然精灵拒绝让眼睛和手坦承，那他就用亲吻来获得对方的首肯，让精灵成为从捕食者变成被捕食者，对于桑克瑞德来说只不过是勾勾手指和舌头的事。当他逼得于里昂热仅能从自己舌尖和牙齿的缝隙中获得空气时，手掌下精灵的双眼也润出了湿意。于是桑克瑞德在两人的性器上用力一捏，转而吻过于里昂热右脸的刺青，舔舔他宝贝得要命的尖耳朵，得到于里昂热一声沙哑的呢喃。

“感觉如何？”他缓缓放开遮着于里昂热双眼的手，对那双被灯光和欲望染得发暗的淡金色瞳孔非常满意，“这是你要的？”

于里昂热的瞳孔对焦得有点慢，但那张嘴巴还是很烦人：“你在我手上施加的束缚……是否意味着我可以获得更多？”

“噢哟……一会儿老实，一会儿不老实。真难办啊。”桑克瑞德自己也热得慌，汗水黏着他没脱完的上衣。但他能忍得住，能忍到放开自己和精灵的硬挺去啃咬于里昂热的乳尖，舔去精灵皮肤上的薄汗；忍到他对于这种逗弄的方式换来的于里昂热想碰他又碰不到的反应兴奋得要命，忍到他觉得能这么玩到第七灵灾重新降临。

“不行不行，不能碰我。”桑克瑞德大大咧咧地宣布，用手心在于里昂热的分身顶端沾了下，指尖捏住小精灵的口子滑下大精灵的膝头，“到我觉得你够老实了为止都不行。”

“对你这种暴行……我能如何反抗呢……啊啊……桑……”

第一下入喉就直接顶进深处的行为显然冲击了于里昂热的底线。桑克瑞德在精灵的两腿之间微微抬起视线，眯起了眼睛。

对于里昂热的性器宽容意味着对自己的嘴巴一点都不“宽容”，不过他不在意。桑克瑞德很不客气地连吞了两下，令精灵差点没从凳子上弹起来。他立即按住精灵的腿又吞了第三下，而后“啵”地吐出来。

“还不行。”桑克瑞德故作冰冷，低下脖子在精灵的性器旁边吐气，“你看……可以这样……”他用脸去蹭着性器上的液体，长长地吐着舌头，轻一下重一下地描着皮肤的褶皱，“……是你平常对我做的那样……”

“不、请不要……在那里说话……”

“‘不要’？我也不要。”

桑克瑞德猛地在于里昂热的囊袋上攥了一把，听见精灵被推进底线边缘的喊叫后立即吞了第四下。整个硬挺不仅被完全包进口腔，还一直顶到他生理性地干呕，雄性的味道一下子灌进鼻尖。他知道于里昂热忍不住想要耸动腰部，一只手坚决按了过去表示拒绝。

“我‘不要’你碰我。”桑克瑞德喃喃地说，胡茬蹭着性器，得到于里昂热在椅子上的不安扭动，“是你想捕猎我。可我没打算让你这么轻易就……成功。”

他听到精灵用后脑砸着椅背。

“假装让我同情你也不行……上次你在摩杜纳的机工房怎么对我做的来着？”

“嗯……嗯？”

“我可是……多花了一个小时来清理啊……”

桑克瑞德再次攥了把精灵的囊袋做第五下深喉，赐予于里昂热痛苦和快感。随后是第六下、第七下……第数不清下，每一次都要吞入到他不能再承受的深度，却丝毫不去掩盖自己喉咙抵触的反应，也无视了嘴唇的麻木和漏出的唾液，勤奋地将那些唾液搅拌在一点点渗出的精液里，让他一而再再而三的吞咽动作带进湿哒哒的水声。

于里昂热的身体后仰得快要让凳子翻过去的时候桑克瑞德“勉为其难”地停了下来。“看啊……都成这样了。”男人嘶声说，“可我还不打算让它解放。”说完他按住了那个铃口，“你也还是不能碰我。”

桑克瑞德认为自己的手指简直能跟神的手指媲美，因为于里昂热好不容易让自己身体回到正常曲线时瞪着那些手指的眼神就像进了迦巴勒图书馆的禁书库一样。他可以在阻止精灵射精的同时腾出别的手指摇着精灵的囊袋，告诉精灵这是他捕食的方式，让这个猎物乖乖听从他的支配。

“你刚才是想摸这里，对吗？”桑克瑞德用空闲的手解开自己的纽扣，踢掉腰带和半挂在小腿上的裤子，给于里昂热展示出他在提供服务时一直被禁锢在布料下的性器，还有被自己的体液沾湿的小腹，又掰了下自己的臀部，“还有这里？”

于里昂热的眼珠子似乎要烧起来了：“……明知……”

“当然是明知故问。”桑克瑞德笑着说，“而且你还是不能碰它们。我还不允许。”

“那么……看在十二神的份上……我该做什么才能表达我想得到它们的诚意？”精灵几乎要发出野兽濒死的吼声了，可他还想保持平静声线的表情在桑克瑞德眼中好玩得很。

“嗯……怎么‘做’……”桑克瑞德的指尖在于里昂热的分身上压得更紧，俯下身体，用脸颊蹭过精灵被咬出红印来的乳尖。于里昂热为此甚至做出了用牙齿捕获他头发的尝试，被男人敏捷地闪开，右手压在精灵的耳畔，“不能看。”

于里昂热立刻闭上眼睛。哇……真听话。桑克瑞德高兴地想着，放开精灵的分身坐回对方的膝盖上。他很清楚于里昂热会为了得到什么东西而产生什么样的拼劲，从他少年时见到精灵的藏书就明白了。

他用自己的性器摩擦着精灵的，紧紧盯住于里昂热长时间封在背后的双臂，欣赏对方皱着眉头偷偷想挣脱束缚却丝毫没有效果并绷紧的肩膀，悠悠扩张自己的后穴，张开嘴让闭着眼睛的精灵听到自己在做什么。

他扩张得足够松了便扶住于里昂热的性器一点点坐下去。“我没有允许你睁开……”刚说了半句桑克瑞德便知道自己差不多也要到极限了，装归装闹归闹，身体得不到满足同样是折磨，“……啊啊……不可以……动。”

于里昂热似乎只听到了后两个词。因为桑克瑞德只觉得下腹被精灵的膝盖推了一下，整个人就瘫了下来。

“喂！”他大声抗议，作势要爬起来，“不可以动！”

于里昂热马上僵在那里，眉尖拧成一团憋着气。

“只有……我能动。”性器在体内的感觉真是……难以言喻。桑克瑞德扭了下腰，突然怀疑自己是不是全身都是敏感带才总是在做爱过程中轻易就被于里昂热弄得乱糟糟的，“奇、奇怪……”

他又动了一下，战栗得难以自制，不可能这么快就碰到那个区域吧……桑克瑞德不太相信，轻轻动了第三下。

而后他就被捕获了。

捕获和被捕获的立场反转不比他夺取一个敌人性命来得慢。桑克瑞德没法重新直起腰，因为于里昂热在动……又或者是他自己控制不住地动。坐着被进入能让性器很快顶进深处，从下面烧起来的火碰到了油一瞬间就将桑克瑞德好不容易控好的理智烧得一干二净。刚刚他还对于里昂热锁在喉头的呻吟津津乐道，不到两秒钟他自己的呻吟就完全盖了过去。他像之前精灵做过的那样挺起身体，不知道什么时候就用胸膛去应和于里昂热伸过来的脸和舌头；本来命令的语句变成请求于里昂热关照锁骨和乳头，对于里昂热因头部随抽插的节奏动得过于剧烈而耷拉下来的头发眷恋不已，甚至不住地伸长脖子去接。

某一次没有止住势头的冲刺中桑克瑞德蓦地想什么，拨开精灵的头发一瞧，后者竟然还保持双眼紧闭。

“真……啊……”

“真什么？”

于里昂热幽幽地反问。这次桑克瑞德确认了精灵确实在动，可他无法下决心阻止，反而摆动着自己的腰去让精灵戳中该有的角度，发出不像话的音节。他颤抖着手去抚慰自己的性器，让它在两人腹部之间抖下体液，再用腹部粘上去。

“……热……”

桑克瑞德以为自己快要失去说话的能力了，但于里昂热继续幽幽地问道：“是‘热’……还是‘于里昂热’？”

“嗯、嗯……？”

“我想最好是……‘于里昂热’。”

桑克瑞德被穿刺得连手都要不受掌握，好不容易在性器撞击内部的声音里挖出一个关键词，赶忙侧过脸：“太得意了……啊……是‘热’。”

“……真不老实……”

“哈、哈啊？”桑克瑞德有些迷糊。

“可我也只有为你增加这份热度……你想要的，不是么？”

“别、别在耳朵那里……”

“嗯嗯……我不知道那是你的……哪里。”于里昂热的舌头伸进桑克瑞德的耳廓绕了一圈，牙齿磕着耳垂，然后舌尖刺戳起来，“但我可以……对它做你现在让我对你做的……”

“什么……啊？”

脑子命令身体离开这个精灵却徒劳无功，于是桑克瑞德的头神经质地抖了一下，最终还是递了过去，在由下而上的抽插里努力表达让精灵得到自己耳朵的意愿，接受于里昂热在他耳朵里造出的弭乱的水声。

可他也坚持不了太久，连自己如何脸靠着精灵的脖子不连贯地抽气、如何紧攥住捆着于里昂热双手的衣服也不清除；他绝望地放弃了什么你不能碰我的计划，觉得那段时间里自诩捕食者比看到于里昂热挣扎还要可笑。对自己好一点，对自己好一点……主导了脑子的性欲魔鬼在劝他，让他碰你，你会比看他碰不到你还要快乐。

他相信一定是那个魔鬼替他解开于里昂热的束缚，替他剥掉于里昂热挂在双臂上的衣服……或者魔鬼就是那个精灵，是魔鬼卡着他的腰，学着他的手法用力捏住他的囊袋和阴茎，让他痛着叫喊出声，再被快感压迫着叫喊出声。他好像说了想要让于里昂热把自己平放下来但那个魔鬼并不接受，“是你想要这样将身体祭给我”，魔鬼对此回答，“是你希望成为捕食者。”

桑克瑞德惊慌地发现精灵竟然让性器停在自己的快感带上。“别……”他呻吟道，“不要……断断续续啊……”

“那是你，想要一鼓作气。”

桑克瑞德只得自己摆动着腰，让内壁得到丁点宽慰。

“……热……”

“是热么？”

“于里昂热……”

精灵啃着他的刺青，不轻不重。不要断断续续啊，桑克瑞德的心里打着鼓。

“于里……昂热……”

“嗯，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热点着头，吮着刺青留下红痕。

“动一下……动一下。”

“好。”精灵又点着头，真的只动了一下。

“喂……”

“可你还没有告诉我，看在十二神的份上……我的诚意足够了吗？”

“你动……够了……都给你、都给……”桑克瑞德真的有点走投无路，“想……”

这之后他就再也没法说话又也许那些啪啪啪的响声就是他说出来的话。他的小腹湿得要命，身体颤抖得要命，低下头他还找不见自己，只看见微弱的灯光把他们两人交叠的影子照得老长。

桑克瑞德是在几近崩溃边缘时给精灵放在地上的。

他还没射，但是性器已然快到临界点。于里昂热推开他们的餐盒跟工具箱，吹灭了灯，躺在桑克瑞德身旁用自己的长袍盖住两人。

视线忽然变黑，只有精灵正在找回节奏的呼吸和桑克瑞德依然没有节奏的呼吸。桑克瑞德眨了眨困乏的眼睛，向着于里昂热那边靠过去。

“最后的收尾还得……靠你。”于里昂热的声音近在咫尺，他环着桑克瑞德的肩膀，另一只手握住人族的放在两人的黏糊糊的性器上，“你仍旧是捕食者。”

桑克瑞德叹了口气。

但高潮过后他在困意中冒出个念头，搞不好天亮了于里昂热会没法面对这个小车厢也说不定。

他认为这次还是自己赢。

END.


End file.
